King and Queen of Madness
by DarkMoonOfShadow
Summary: Ils étaient rois et reine des ténèbres. Dans leur folie, ils avaient rêvés de dominer le monde. Aujourd'hui, plus personne ne se souvenait du roi des ténèbres et de sa reine écarlate, devenus légende parmi les légendes. Mais bientôt, bientôt ils resurgiront et plongeront une nouvelle fois ce monde en perdition dans les affres de la folie.


King and Queen of Madness

Elle se tenait là, debout, statue immobile face aux éléments déchaînés. Au bord de sa falaise, elle flirtait avec la mort, se laissant osciller tout près du vide sans jamais trébucher. Elle semblait jouer avec le vent, le laissant gonfler ses longs cheveux d'or liquide. Ses yeux noisette étaient grands ouverts, fixant le monde qui lui faisait face. Elle souriait, ange immaculé descendu sur terre pour observer le monde des mortels. Elle se jouait de la mort et des éléments dans une danse endiablée dont elle était la seule maîtresse.

Aglaé était belle, tellement belle, et pourtant son cœur était noir, aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans lune. La folie du monde des Hommes se reflétait dans son regard. La folie d'un monde qui se détruisait tout seul. Aglaé était belle, dangereusement belle, et elle était folle.

Folle de douleur, folle de solitude, folle de colère et de rage. Elle était la folie même, enfermée dans un corps mortel. Reine des monstres et des abominations, elle régnait en maître sur son petit monde de terreur.

Un véritable démon enfermé dans l'enveloppe charnelle d'un ange, voilà ce qu'Aglaé était.

Corbeau se cachant sous l'apparence d'une douce colombe, elle n'était pas venue jouer avec la mort sur cette falaise sans raison. Non, Aglaé ne faisait jamais rien sans raison. Son esprit dérangé ne cessait jamais d'élaborer un quelconque plan pour répandre le chaos. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour différend. Aujourd'hui était un jour de fête.

Sa folie l'avait conduite ici, elle lui avait dit qu'il était enfin temps. Combien de jours s'étaient écoulé durant sa longue attente, combien de mois, combien d'années ? Même elle ne le savait pas, mais plus rien n'importait maintenant, il était temps, temps pour sa longue errance de prendre fin, temps pour le chaos de reprendre ses droits, temps pour la reine de retrouver son roi.

La folie était une douce amie, mais jamais elle ne pourrait remplacer son roi, son roi de cruauté et de noirceur. Lui aussi était fou, comme elle, mais la folie les suivait depuis si longtemps qu'elle avait fini par faire partie d'eux.

Oh comme il lui tardait de revoir son souverain destructeur, de se plonger une nouvelle fois dans les ténèbres de son regard pour s'y noyer. Depuis leur rencontre elle n'avait pu se départir de cette vision céleste qu'elle avait eue en observant ses si étranges yeux. Elle les avait vu, eux deux, roi et reine d'un monde forgé par leur soin. Elle s'était vue aux côtés de ce grand seigneur gouverner une terre promise où les sorciers avaient repris la place qui était la leur. Elle lui avait donc promis sa vie et son allégeance en échange d'une place à ses côtés, et son souverain avait accepté, il avait fait d'elle sa dame, sa reine.

Bientôt viendrait le temps de leur règne, bientôt.

Mais avant cela elle devait sortir son roi de sa prison de pierre. Elle était venue pour lui, seulement pour lui. Il l'avait appelé, et comme toujours elle arrivait, c'était le moment, leur moment. Ce mage noir de pacotille attirait l'attention sur lui, eux deux n'étaient plus que des légendes oubliées, des histoires racontées aux enfants pour leur faire peur.

Qui était encore là pour se souvenir du grand seigneur et de sa reine écarlate ?

Comme ils avaient tort de les avoir oubliées, bientôt ils s'en mordraient les doigts, tous subiraient la colère des souverains trop longtemps oubliées. Peu importait que leur noms ne fassent plus résonner la crainte, bientôt, très bientôt, tous plieraient le genou devant eux, tous craindraient la simple évocation de leurs existences maudites.

Démons de l'ancien temps, fantômes d'un siècle effacé, ils redeviendraient la terreur d'une terre en perdition.

Elle lui avait offert une part de son âme en guise de garantie, maintenant elle allait lui offrir ce monde corrompu en guise de cadeau pour leurs retrouvailles. Depuis combien de temps complotait-elle, depuis combien de temps plaçait-elle ses pions pour enfin, le jour venu, atteindre leur but ?

Ils s'étaient jurés l'éternité, elle allait lui offrir sa victoire. Enfin ils pourraient savourer le prix de leur harassant travail. Tout était prêt, il ne manquait plus que lui, son roi, son seigneur, son souverain.

Face à elle la forteresse de Nurmengard étendait son ombre malfaisante sur la campagne environnante. A l'intérieur, elle le savait, celui qu'elle était venue chercher attendait sa venue avec impatience.

Joyeusement, elle sautilla vers l'immense château de pierres noires. Elle en connaissait le moindre recoin, après tout, n'avait-elle pas aidé à construire l'imposante bâtisse. Les gardes n'eurent pas le temps de l'apercevoir que déjà ils se noyaient dans le sang qui coulait à flot de leurs gorges tranchées. Aglaé chantonnait joyeusement, sa belle robe blanche se teintant doucement d'écarlate. Il fallait qu'elle soit parfaite, et qu'elle plus belle vision pouvait-elle lui offrir que celle de sa reine écarlate faisant hommage à son titre.

Son chemin fut rapidement parsemé de cadavres. Il ne lui fallut qu'une trentaine de minutes pour atteindre la plus haute tour. Au sommet des escaliers qui lui faisaient désormais face, se trouvait l'homme à qui elle avait offert son cœur. Le quelques mètres qu'elle parcourut firent battre son cœur à toute allure et enfin elle s'arrêta devant la porte de bois, dernier rempart entre elle et celui qu'elle était venue retrouver.

Elle ouvrit la porte.

Il était là.

Assis, le regard plongé dans la contemplation du monde si lointain qui s'étendait sous ses yeux, il n'avait pas changé. Ses yeux avaient toujours leur teinte si particulière. L'un bleu comme l'azur, l'autre si clair qu'il en paraissait blanc, entouré d'une couronne écarlate. Il avait les cheveux plus longs et une barbe était apparue sur son menton. Son éternelle moustache était toujours à sa place. Mis à part ses vêtements poussiéreux, il était toujours l'homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle aurait suivie jusqu'en enfer.

-Bonjour Gellert, murmura-t-elle doucement en s'approchant.

-Bonjour Aglaé.

Elle lui sourit, comme si ils s'étaient vus hier et que leur rencontre n'était pas la première à avoir lieu depuis plusieurs années. Elle s'avança et s'assit sur les genoux de l'homme pour trancher les liens qui retenaient ses poignets attachés au mur. La chaine se brisa dans un cliquetis grinçant tandis que les deux êtres se fixaient en silence.

La femme avança la main, caressant la joue de l'homme recouverte d'une épaisse barbe. Doucement, sans le quitter du regard, elle sortit un poignard et commença à rendre à son roi son lustre d'antan. Pendant deux heures, elle continua méthodiquement sa tache sans qu'il ne dise un mot, se laissant faire sous les gestes habiles de sa compagne sans toutefois la quitter du regard. Quant enfin elle fut satisfaite, elle se redressa, tendant sa main à l'homme pour qu'il la rejoigne.

Il se releva sans aide. Elle lui adressa une moue boudeuse et enfantine avant de l'observer avec attention. Il était redevenu comme avant, peut-être était-il un peu plus maigre et moins musclé, mais il ne tarderait pas à reprendre du poids. D'un simple mouvement de baguette, elle transforma ses guenilles en somptueux vêtements mêlant le noir et le bleu sombre, comme il en avait l'habitude avant de lui tendre sa baguette. Elle l'avait gardé précieusement en attendant le jour de leurs retrouvailles. Celle qui circulait dans la nature n'était qu'un leurre, une fausse piste pour éloigner les curieux.

-Je suis venue chercher mon roi, reviendra-t-il gouverner à mes côtés ? Je suis venue porteuse d'un présent.

-Un présent ?

-Je suis venue offrir le monde à mon roi pour que nous le gouvernions ensemble. Reviendra-t-il à mes côtés ?

L'homme sourit et se tourna vers sa compagne, il s'avança vers elle, saisit son visage et l'embrassa sauvagement. Elle se laissa faire, répondant aussi violemment que lui au baiser, savourant l'étreinte passionné qu'il était en train de lui offrir. Il la libéra quelques secondes plus tard, la laissant reprendre son souffle qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir retenu.

-Le roi reviendra aux côtés de sa reine, là où est sa place, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle lui adressa un immense sourire et lui prit la main, le tirant à sa suite vers le monde extérieur. Tout le chemin durant, elle babilla joyeusement de sa voix enfantine, lui racontant tout ce qu'il avait manqué, enfermé dans sa prison de pierre.

Quand enfin ils atteignirent la falaise où Aglaé s'était tenue quelques heures plus tôt, tous deux tournèrent leur regard vers la citadelle en flamme qu'ils laissaient derrière eux.

Ils étaient enfin réunis.

Elle, princesse de ténèbres, reine écarlate, Aglaé Notaras.

Lui, souverain des ténèbres, roi de noirceur, Gellert Grindelwald.

Eux, roi et reine de la folie qui viendrait bientôt s'emparer du monde, de leur monde.


End file.
